particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Anarchist Federation of Egelion
''Central Nacional del Trabajo-Federación Anarquista de Egelion ''(CNT-FAE) or the Anarchist Federation of Egelion is an anarchist and syndicalist political party and organization in Egelion. It advocates for a syndicalist and mutualist economy, the decentralization of the State apparatus and total civil and political liberties. It was founded in February 4474 by Damián Montreal |Seats2 Title = Gabinete|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = -|Seats3 = -|Website = http://classic.particracy.net/viewparty.php?partyid=35811|politics = Politics of Egelion|political parties = Political Parties of Egelion|elections = Elections of Egelion}} Purposes and Principles The CNT-FAE defines itself as an anarchist organization which seeks to unite and organize most if not all trade unions and anarchists in Egelion. Its main objective is the Vía Egeliana al Sindicalismo ''(Egelian Way to Syndicalism), which intends to liberate the Egelian people and the creation of an anarchist society which intends to bring equality and liberty to all its members. Although its economic policies are extremely socialists, the CNT-FAE wishes to decentralize and erase the State, claiming it is the main enemy of Egelian freedom. Policies '''Economic Policy' The CNT-FAE advocates for a syndicalist economy, which means the means of production such as factories and workshops are transferred into the hands of trade union members and syndicates. It believes that, through syndicalist and mutualist policies, government intervention is not necessary since cooperatives and mutuals would arise and substitute the need for private or government ownership. Social Policy The CNT-FAE is strictly progressive in almost all regards, striving for liberty and freedom in Egelian society. It advocates for the implementation of abortion throughout the entire course of pregnancy, equal rights for men, women and others and the formation of a more libertarian society for Egelion. The most important aspect of the CNT-FAE's social policy is the help it provides and wishes to provide the unemployed and homeless through welfare and trade union membership. Foreign Policy The CNT-FAE, although internationalist and so wishes to form alliances with other anarchist and leftist societies in Terra, isn't too concerned with foreign policy and wishes to maintain peaceful relations with neighbouring countries, unless these violate human rights or become warmongering nations. Defence Policy The CNT-FAE is united in the belief that military prowess is not something a nation must be proud of and instead advocates for popular militias and completely voluntary service. The cut of an enormous and unnecessary budget for Defense is one of the main priorities of the CNT-FAE in order to stabilize the economy, although this is very unpopular in the more traditional communist groups in Egelion. Health Policy The CNT-FAE intends to erase private ownership of health institutions and instead move a sizeable portion of the national budget towards the collectivization and implementation of better free-healthcare policies. Education Policy The CNT-FAE wishes to introduce the ENU (Escuela Nacional Unificada or Unified National School), a new educational system which intends to transfer all ownership of the schooling system into the hands of the State or teachers trade unions and organize the way teaching is carried out in schools. Coined totalitarian and indoctrinating, the ENU is one of the more criticized policies of the CNT-FAE Justice Policy The CNT-FAE is one of the most progressive parties in Egelion concerning the Justice system, where a big rehabilitation plan for jails and a better treatment of cellmates overall have gained the CNT-FAE many enemies. The CNT-FAE believes that Egelion must invest time and money on the rehabilitation of prisoners. Structure and Organization The CNT-FAE has headquarters in every region of Egelion, but the ''Comité Central de la FAE ''(Central Committee of the FAE) is located in Norterra, Caille. It is organized through direct democracy and through the central committee, led by the General Secretary (which is elected for 4 years), although each chapter of the CNT-FAE is essentially autonomous and is locally-led in almost its entirety by trade union organizations and democratically elected representatives, giving the party a very diverse amount of tactics and ideas. The Confederation, however, does not allow Orthodox Communism and intends to remain a Libertarian Socialist party General Secretaries __FORCETOC__ Category:Political parties in Egelion